Bureau of Time Travel
The Bureau of Time Travel, often abbreviated as B.o.T.T. or B.O.T.T., also known as the Time Bureau, is an agency that appears to manipulate the space-time continuum on a global scale. Not much has been revealed about it except for some of its equipment and employees. Origins Not much of how the B.o.T.T. was created, but it turns out that time-traveling technology was created by Professor Time (the future version of former evil scientist and high school science teacher Heinz Doofenshmirtz) between the late 2020s and early 2030s. He built his first prototype (called the Time-Travel-inator), which he used to travel back in 1965 to get some orange soda in order to wipe out several Pistachions. Professor Time would later arrive to transport Orton Mahlson back to 1955 in order to erase the Pistachions from the timeline for good. This event may be the inspiration of what led to the creation of the Time Bureau, though Dakota and Cavendish are the only employees to know about it as they aided Doofenshmirtz in wiping out the Pistachions while Mr. Block and the employees remain unaware of it. ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect") Known Members Vehicles Time Limo The time limo is a B.o.T.T. time machine used primarily by agents Brick and Savannah. It appears to have once been chauffeured by Lars, although Brick and Savannah seem to drive it themselves otherwise. ("Time Out", "Perchance to Sleepwalk") Lars was absent when Cavendish and Dakota stole it. ("Missing Milo") It might be the standard time vehicle used by time travelers of Brick's and Savannah's class. After being stolen, the time limo was ultimately destroyed by six Pistachions, although it has been replaced since then. The front seats of the limo are separated from the rest of the limo by a retractable window. The controls are different from those of Cavendish and Dakota's time vehicle, notably containing a lot more buttons serving the purpose of luxury, rather than practicality. The back of the limo has seats along the side of each wall and an exotic fish tank in the very back. The trunk holds a lot of disguises used by Brick and Savannah to blend into different time periods. The trunk also houses a rocket engine that could propel the car through unconventional environments. On the back of the limo is a device that allows it to locate its destination time. Appearance(s): "Time Out", "Missing Milo", "Perchance to Sleepwalk", "Fungus Among Us" Cavendish and Dakota's Time Vehicle The time vehicle Cavendish and Dakota use for their assignments. It crashed into the building of Milo's school as Cavendish and Dakota exited the time stream, becoming unable to travel through time. ("Missing Milo") They used it after that, so it was likely repaired. In 2195, in the timeline where he breaks up with his partner, Cavendish still uses this time machine. ("A Christmas Peril") It resembles a 1955 Grataloup. Appearance(s): "Time Out", "Missing Milo", "Backward to School Night", "World Without Milo", "The Race", "The Island of Lost Dakotas", "Fungus Among Us", "A Christmas Peril" Tandem Bike This vehicle was assigned to Cavendish and Dakota to transport pistachios from The Nut House. It was destroyed, along with their cargo, by a runaway firetruck that Milo Murphy was riding. The two used the badly damaged bike to slowly and awkwardly pursue Milo, eventually ditching it when it fell to pieces beneath them. It has been replaced since then. Appearance(s): "The Little Engine That Couldn't", "Star Struck", "Perchance to Sleepwalk" King Pistachion's Time Machine This time vehicle is commandeered by King Pistachion for his Pistachion army. He used it to chase Milo, Cavendish, and Dakota through time to try and prevent their attempts to stop his rise to power. It vanished in the present when past King Pistachion was killed. Appearance(s): "Missing Milo" Dakota's Time Machine This time machine is used by Dakota twenty years into the future of the alternate timeline in which he and Cavendish are no longer partners. While Cavendish remained stuck with their outdated time-vehicle for his own missions, Dakota's vehicle is a very clear upgrade. Both Cavendish and Dakota use it in their final attempt to fix the past. Appearance(s): "A Christmas Peril" Gadgets Range Finder A hand-held telescope-like contraption that Cavendish used to watch a pistachio truck. Along with the eyepiece, it has another added attachment that looks like a speaker or a detector of some sort. The handle appears to have a trigger-like switch. When unused, the main eyepiece will close. Appearance(s): "Worked Day" Grappling gun This grappling gun appears to be a spool of wire connected to a handle. At the push of a button on the side, two metal claws connected to the wire are extended and can be launched. They spin rapidly when in flight and snap shut upon reaching the target, taking a tight hold. Cavendish used it to make sure he and Dakota kept up with a pistachio truck for their mission. Brick and Savannah use more conventional grappling guns to scale a cliff and to navigate a trap-filled cave system. The projectile it shoots can either curve its 'hooks' back to allow itself to safely be embedded within a surface, or it can extend its "hooks" forward to act like a claw that grabs hold of a surface. Appearance(s): "Worked Day", "Missing Milo" Portable Scanner A small device that is used to detect various things. Cavendish used the device to inspect or measure a pistachio cart. Later, Dakota used it to detect other time vehicles in the time stream. Appearances(s): "Murphy's Lard", "Missing Milo" Defensive Dome This structure is a temporary defensive geodesic dome that can be quickly constructed around something that needs protection. It can be rapidly taken down afterward. When completely constructed, it can endure great force without moving, breaking or deforming. As well as being easy to assemble, it is also very portable; all its components fit inside a briefcase that can be carried by a single person. Cavendish constructed it around a pistachio stand where it successfully fends off a large counterweight and a flaming piece of a theme park ride traveling at high speed due to Murphy's Law. But Murphy's Law destroyed the stand regardless, once the dome had been taken down. Appearance(s): "Murphy's Lard" Pistachio Tree Fertilizer This substance was brought from the future to strengthen a young pistachio tree in the courtyard of Milo's school. It was misplaced after Cavendish and Dakota's quantum localizer glitched. It accidentally came into contact with a diaminohexane spill, creating a sentient blob. The blob eventually reached the intended pistachio tree; however, it gave the pistachio seedling sentience of its own, which eventually conquered the world. Appearance(s): "The Substitute" Quantum Localizer This handheld device can transport people through time and space. Along with providing information about the user's location and time, it can also detect events in their spatial and temporal proximity, helpful for those trying to influence specific events. Cavendish and Dakota used this device to travel to the present to try and protect a small pistachio tree Diogee is about to pee on, but it ran out of power before they could learn anything about their situation. They were forced to wait for it to recharge in the classroom they were hiding in before continuing with their mission. Appearance(s): "The Substitute" Inter-temporal Communicator This device allows communication between people in different times. It can also detect a time machine's ion trail. Brick let Cavendish use his to contact Mr. Block. He also used it to find where Cavendish and Dakota took their time limo. Later, Savannah used it to message Mr. Block in order to bust Cavendish and Dakota for destroying pistachio plants. Appearance(s): "Time Out", "Missing Milo", "Perchance to Sleepwalk" Pen Key A pen-shaped gadget that is able to bypass complicated electronic locks. Brick used it to break into a room at a party as part of a mission. Appearance(s): "Time Out" Combination lockpick This portable gadget can easily break into a dial combination safe in seconds, figuring out the combination and inputting it automatically. It can fold up very compactly so that it can be carried in a pocket. Brick used it to open a safe hidden behind a painting containing a phial needed for his and Savannah's current mission. Appearance(s): "Time Out" Night Vision Goggles These goggles improve the wearer's night vision. Cavendish keeps his on his hat. Cavendish and Dakota used them to keep track of Milo during the power outage at the Niagara Falls Fling dance. Appearance(s): "School Dance" Temporal Transporter This multi-function gadget might be another version of the quantum localizer. Its primary function is to send objects through time. This device is somewhat different from other time traveling devices, as it does not need to travel through time itself, but it can send people remotely, though it may require a source signal from the Bureau to operate. It can also be used as an inter-temporal communicator and as a general source of knowledge. It has a holographic projector as well as a camera. Appearance(s): "School Dance", "Missing Milo", "Perchance to Sleepwalk" Climbing Clamps These clamps can easily grab hold of rocky terrain but can also be easily removed when needed, allowing quick and easy scaling of difficult terrain such as cliffs. Appearance(s): "Missing Milo" Portable Wetsuit This fully functioning wetsuit can undo and compress itself into a small wrist-mounted storage device in a matter of seconds for quick and easy access, transport and adaptability. Appearance(s): "Missing Milo" Net Gun This gun fires nets that can either block passageways or trap targets. Appearance(s): "Missing Milo" Laser This laser can easily cut through metal. Appearance(s): "Missing Milo" Personal Shield This portable wrist-mounted device can quickly extend into a hemisphere of protective metal large enough to completely cover a human at a moment's notice. Two can be brought together to create a nearly indestructible sphere. They also have a source of propulsion so that those stuck in a sphere can move out of hazardous areas. Brick and Savannah used these to protect themselves when a booby-trapped house collapsed on them. Appearance(s): "Missing Milo" Age Regressor Ray This prototype portable time displacement device can change the intrinsic chronological age of any object or being it zaps. Dakota stole this, along with a large cache of other time devices from Brick and Savannah, for fun. It was accidentally fired three times, the first regressing the age of Dakota's right arm to that of a baby, and the others turning a host of adults, Dakota included, into small children. Diogee later broke the device, but Cavendish managed to fix it and return everyone back to normal. The adults struck by this device had no memory of being turned into children. It appears to affect any object it hits, having brought a skeleton back to life, and having turned a bookcase back into a tree. Appearance(s): "Backward to School Night" Directional Pointer This device is used to find locations and show appropriate directions like a GPS. Cavendish used it to locate Professor Time's home after both time vehicles were wrecked. After sewer water caused it to short out, Milo used his knowledge of the local sewer system to find the way. Appearance(s): "Fungus Among Us" Time Grenade This device can erase anything in time, send targets through time. It can also sync up with cell phones. It belonged to Brick and Savannah, but Dakota got it when he accidentally took their duffel bag. Dakota lost it when his trick-or-treat basket was switched with an identical one owned by a young boy dressed as a ghost. He activated it. He and Cavendish managed to retrieve it, but in the process of disarming it, Dakota pushed the time shift button and sent them to ancient Rome. This eventually led to Dakota saving Halloween and inventing leap years. According to Cavendish he said it can erases the next day, week, month, year, and century. Appearance(s): "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Wrist Laser A gadget used by Brick and Savannah that could completely disintegrate small objects. Appearances: "A Christmas Peril" Gallery Category:T Category:Groups Category:B Category:Organization